


Fingerprints

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: Soulmate AU, where you find your soulmate based on a soulmark.





	Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Soulmate AU fic, first full Stucky fic and first preserum fic (Wow), hope it’s okay. Everyone please let me know what you think, feedback is much appreciated! As usual it’s unbeta’d, so all mistakes are on me. (I hope I got the right age Bucky was when Steve was born if not, the internet failed me.. Probably not 100% canon, oh well it’s an AU. Also.. couldn’t help myself from using a line from the movie) (Tumblr request)

Bucky was always self conscious about the small mark on his body, it had appeared a couple months or so after his fifth birthday, or so his ma says. Back then she said it looked more like a smudge than anything. It’s on his upper right arm, and honestly he did everything in his power to not look at it or even think about it. He knew what it had to have been, a _soulmark_ , something he shared with another human, proving they were soulmates. His only appearing then because that meant his ‘other half’ had been born. The fact that he had no choice in the matter drove him absolutely insane, Bucky didn’t like that idea of anyone or some silly little smudge on his arm dictate who he was suppose to spend his life with.

Steve on the other hand loved his soul mark, he loved the fact that he had a perfect match out there somewhere. He didn’t get to spend much time out and meeting people, his only worry was that he could go his entire like and never meet his soulmate. His ma told him he was born with it, which meant that his soulmate was already alive, the thought always made Steve’s heart race increase and breath fasten, he’d have to calm himself down so he didn’t end up having a coughing fit. He kept it covered though, his shirts always hung on him a little bit anyways, so it wasn’t hard to keep the small black mark to himself.

Back when they were younger, Bucky wasn’t sure why he decided to put himself in between the small frail boy and the bigger ones, trying to steal his lunch money or something. He had just done it, without thinking, assuming he couldn’t stand someone being defenseless. Soon after that their friendship just blossomed, being best friends almost instantly. Bucky was always there for Steve, even though Steve didn’t think he needed anyone to fight his battles, it was one of the reason Bucky fell for Steve so quickly. He would never say anything to Steve, how could he even begin to explain his feelings for his best friend?

When Steve’s ma started getting sick, Bucky was there beside him the entire time. Steve wasn’t sure if he would have been able to make it with out him. His own illnesses on top of dealing with his mother and trying to take care of her, it was becoming a lot for him, but Bucky was always right there by his side. Steve thought he could actually feel himself being a stronger, better person when he was around Bucky, almost like he was the solution to all of his problems. After a particularly tough night with his ma Steve just kind of collapsed into Bucky’s chest. He wasn’t thinking about the reaction his friend would have, or if it wasn’t okay to be held while you cry by another boy but Steve didn’t care. Bucky held on to Steve all night that night, never leaving his side while Steve slept on his chest when exhaustion took over. Bucky had pressed a small kiss to Steve’s hairline, unsure if this meant as much to Steve as it did to him.

When Steve’s mother passed Bucky had been at his own house, his ma broke the news to him. Without a second thought he went right to Steve’s house, after arriving he didn’t even bother to knock on the door. When he walked in he found Steve kind of crumpled on the ground, his small frame appearing even smaller in that moment. Bucky watched as Steve’s eyes were glossed over, rapidly trying to draw in more air, he was in the midst of a panic attack. He bolted into action, snatching Steve up from the ground, sitting him on a chair while kneeling in front of him.

“It’s okay Stevie, I’m here now. Everything is going to be okay, I’m here for you.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, hands brushing down his sides hoping to soothe him some.

Steve’s breathing started to even out, and Bucky relaxed a bit at that. He wasn’t ready to lose Steve, but he knew that if he didn’t get his breathing under control quickly it could have very likey been his fate.

Steve blinked a couple times, clearing his vision, that’s when he finally noticed Bucky. “Bucky?” Steve’s weak voice asked.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm with his left hand while Steve reached for Bucky in a similar manner. Almost as soon as the two touched each other Bucky pulled back from Steve with a gasp, almost like he had been burned. Steve’s eyes grew wide, he had felt something too, a soothing warmth had fallen over his entire body, stemming from his right arm.

Bucky reacted first, sliding his coat off and pulling the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the mark to them both. He heard Steve’s breath hitch as they watched the smudge transform a little, looking more and more like a fingerprint left behind by black ink. Without a word Steve lifted the sleeve of his too-big shirt and showed Bucky his matching smudge, watching as it too transformed. A perfect thumb print.

“Stevie?” Bucky whispered.

“It’s you.. It’s been you the entire time.” Steve proffed, small smile working his way to his lips.

“I’m your.. you’re my..” Bucky started but he just couldn’t get the words out.

“Soulmate,” Steve’s smile got a little bigger, he couldn’t believe it. “I should have guessed it.”

Bucky’s eyebrows drew up in question. “What do you mean?” Bucky knew he always had more than just friendly feelings towards Steve, but he never in a million years the feeling was returned.

“You’ve been there for me, through everything. No matter how tough stuff was, you always made me feel better. Something about your presence, it’s more than just friendship and you being there for me physically.. It was our souls Buck, yours trying to mend mine, to help heal me and to get rid of my pain.” Steve’s eyes were full of tears, voice thick with emotion.

Bucky had never spent to much time thinking about soulmates or the technicality of it all. He had honestly spent most of his life avoiding the topic. But here Steve was, right in front of him, and all this time they had been meant, no..  _made_ , for each other and Bucky had been clueless.

Their eyes searched the others, realization falling over them both. Bucky brought his thumbs to brush the tears that had fallen from Steve’s pale cheeks. Softly he placed a hand on each side of his head, eyes flicking down to his best friend’s lips in question. Steve sat watching Bucky, heart so full he thought it could burst.

“Please, Buck..” The words coming out like a prayer. Hoping to get him to know that he needed him just as much as he wanted it.

Bucky hesitated a moment before he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips, testing the waters. Steve’s body buzzed all the way down to his toes and back up to his lips. Without another thought Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and fell into him, lips crashing on the way. They ended up on the ground, Bucky on his back with Steve on top of him, controlling the kiss. Bucky gladly took what Steve was giving him, all while trying to convey his own emotions back.

“Buck-” Steve softly spoke as he pulled back from the kiss, eyes still half closed.

“I love you Stevie, always have.” Bucky said with convection, hand brushing Steve’s arm where his own thumb print lay, permanently on his love’s skin.

“I love you..” Steve whispered, eyes full of tears again.

“Shh.. it’s okay. I’m here.” Bucky reassured Steve.

“I know Buck, you make everything better. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Steve buried his head into Bucky’s neck, allowing Bucky to hold him.

“You never have to Steve, I’ll never leave your side unless you make me, got it?” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, embracing him fully. This was the first real time he was holding his one true love, he wanted to remember this moment forever.

“You promise?” Steve’s voice sounded so small, so weak.

“I promise. I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, remember?” Bucky tugged Steve out from his neck, so he could look at him.

Steve’s cloudy blue eyes met Bucky’s steel ones, and he knew that no matter how dark things got, how bad life seemed, they would always be there for each other. Through thick and thin, better or for worse.

“Soulmates, huh?” Steve joked, lip turning up a bit at the corner.  
”Never could have imagined I’d be so lucky.” Bucky boasted, big grin on his face.

Steve’s cheeks grew pink with a blush, “I’m the lucky one Buck.” He responded softly.

“Agree to disagree?” Bucky leaned into kiss Steve once more, lips barely brushing, soft and exploratory.

Steve broke off the kiss. “I love you Buck,” Lips brushing as he spoke.

“I love you too, Stevie.. Now shut up and kiss me.” Bucky begged, and Steve complied.


End file.
